finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tanya AZian/Nikita Kataria
74673577.jpg 63231248.jpg 79644358.jpg 944707_482480581833194_377360109_n.jpg "Samar,you stay with me please.No, Don't you dare close your eyes!!!" '-Nikita,after Samar is shot in the stomach.' Nikita Kataria is a survivor of Uttarakhand Floods.She is the photographer of Mumbai Mirror newspaper and a part-time chef. She is one of the last remaining survivors and the only survivor not being pursued by Death,as she was never meant to die in the floods. Biography She resides in Mumbai.She is stylish,sexy,timid and bright spirited girl. She is dating Samar Rathore and is a Photo-Journalist in Mumbai Mirror.In 2005, She was also a teenage chef at the age of 18 in Le Cafe Miro 81 in Paris during her studies in Sorbonne University when she replaced Sam Lawton for the apprenticeship because of his death in Flight 180 , which made her avoid her orignal death where a guy molested and murdered her roommate. Final Destination (India) She went on a 1 week vacation with Samar and her friends to Dehradun,Uttarkhand where Samar witnessed a premontion of the floods in which he and the others are killed except for her.She managed to get out of the disaster along with the others.On their return, after Neha's and Amit's demise ,Samar told her about Death and that she is succesful for surviving in the premoniton.She and Samar tried to save Mayera,they arrive at the mall but are too late to save her.They try to convince Vishal about the same,but when he left , he was crushed by a glass window in front of the duo.Raghav,Alvira,Aditi and Nikhil started to believe them.She found out from Samar that Raghav was next,but he was already killed before he could rescue him.When Samar went to the Bandra funeral parlour,she and a pregnant Alvira tried to rescue Aditi when she was strangulated with a rope. After Aditi's death, she saw signs that tell her that someone was going to cause Samar's death.They went to the funeral parlour where Nikhil started shooting at the trio,when Samar and Nikhil were fighting ,the gun went off,hitting Samar twice in the abdomen.He decided to kill her and Alvira ,but Samar killed him when he was about to stab Alvira.After killing him ,Samar fell unconcious in Nikita's arms. They took him to a nearby hospital as his wounds were too serious and he has lost too much blood. 9 months later, She joins Samar and Alvira for New York vacations and it is also revealed that Alvira has a baby daughter that made them beat deat.They visit Bludworth Funeral Homes to pay respects for the deceased survivors from the previous disasters. Trivia *She is similar to Clear Rivers as both of them notice signs of how their boyfriends are gonna die,plus both their boyfriends are visionaries. *She is the third survivor not meant to die, first was Molly Harper and second was Isabella Hudson.But she and Isabella didn't die while Molly did. *Her style is also based on Olivia Castle. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Still Alive Category:Survivors Not Meant To Die Category:Females Category:Final Destination India characters